


Cothurnus

by decoris



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Modern Era, Next Generation, Not Romance, One Shot, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Character, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoris/pseuds/decoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always thought this kind of shit only happened in fiction. Ah, fiction. My life. When I say my life, I didn't mean it literally! What the hell? How in the world am I in the Naruto world? And...why does everyone keep looking at me like that? SI/OC NaruHina and some hints of BoruSara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cothurnus

**Author's Note:**

> I literally copied and pasted everything from fanfiction.net so there's going to be an author's note at the end in the actual story. Sorry if this bothers you, but I can't put it in the beginning. It wouldn't make sense! I'm new to AO3 so I'm still trying to figure things out...;v;  
> \---  
> Hello! I decided to write a quick one-shot since I'm bored and have no life. Just going to say that this is a self-insert that I thought would be pretty interesting to do. Naruto and almost every other character has been done before, so I thought, why not Bolt? I hoped to make this realistic and not total fuckery. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy whatever this thing is that I call writing!
> 
> *I don't own shit. You know what they say about assuming.*
> 
> *Rated T for my potty mouth and some graphic scenes. Mature themes implied but nothing too over the top….
> 
> ((I wrote this last year around October/November when I was really into Naruto still, but at the time I hadn't seen The Last, or the Boruto movie soooo please excuse any mistakes pertaining to canon. I hope you can look past my atrocious American grammar and enjoy!))- READ

 

Okay. Okay. I'm going to be real for a second. If you have told me that I was going to travel to the Naruto world through some weird ass black magic _exactly_ 45 minutes ago, I would have probably laughed so hard at your stupidity, then ask to be friends because I had found another complete dweeb as myself in the wild. Things like that sort, only happen in fiction, where it's supposed to belong. As much as I love obsessing over two dimensional abs and non existent shippings, I still liked my normal, boring life very much. It brought normality, it brought comfort, and most of all, it made fucking _sense._

_Me bawling by a wall with blood smeared on my body from a man that could blow up a village like it was Hiroshima, is not._

But we'll get to that.

No one wants to hear my autobiography about what I was doing before the crazy magic school bus kind of shit happened, so I'm going to say it bluntly.

I was reading a very _nice_ and _enticing_ story *lemon* on Eren and Levi and I think I almost died when I found out the author hadn't updated since 2013. _Mother bitch, do you think this is a game?_

I was so devastated that I popped in my earbuds and started to dwell on my life choices from there. Soon later depressing thoughts, crying, blasting more weird vocaloid music, crying some more because you realize you are complete trash that likes two dimensional people more than real ones, yada yada yada, crying yourself to sleep.

_Now. Now this is where the story really starts._

* * *

Bolt Uzumaki can say two things about his family. One, best family he could have ever asked for, all others are trash that are jealous. Two, by family he meant Hinata, Himawari, and himself. What about Naruto you ask? Hah! He hadn't been considered his father in a long time. He hated his guts and he hopes for him to crumble in his paper work (but then he feels kind of bad since his mom loves Naruto so much that it's gross).

Well, whatever! That wasn't his problem anyway! As far as Boruto was concerned, all he needed was his mom, adorable Himawari and maybe, just maybe, Sarada (like he cares about the shitty four eyes! Hmph).

Bolt woke up on that November 5, feeling a deep plummeting feeling in his stomach. He tried to veer the worry out of his mind, but something felt peculiar the whole day, that drove him mad. Trying to grapple the sudden unease, he suddenly started to sway on his feet. He was coming back from the Academy, when his face came crashing down to the cold pavement. The last thing he remembered was,

_Who are you?_

* * *

My eyes flew open in the speed of 0.0005 seconds. I was so used to waking up at the sound of a pin drop because of my horrible alarm. I blinked slowly trying to get my eyes to adjust to the horribly fluorescent lighting. I squinted a bit trying to make a figure out of the round blobs hovering over me.

"What happened?"

"...not your fault!"

"What should we do?"

"Che...annoying."

Voices blurred in and out until finally my brain started to function fully. The first person to notice me was surprisingly this woman with the wackiest hairstyle I had ever seen in my life. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest by what I assumed was the door. She was wearing a very modest black dress that I had to admit looked fucking great on her. Her sharp, calculating, teal eyes made contact onto my round gaping ones in an instant.

Her exotic beauty wasn't what I was worried about at the moment. How her hair was scientifically and physically possible was the real question.

How is her that spiky? How is it sticking up like that? How does it stay in place like that and not look like it's been hair sprayed a thousand times? Is hair naturally that bright? Doesn't that thick porcupine hair defy all laws of gravity and shit?

HOW IS SHE NOT CRYING IN PAIN FROM THEM TIGHT ASS PONYTAIL HOLDERS?!

The said woman gave out a quiet, irritated sigh and leaned off from the wall slowly. She uncrossed her arms and started to walk towards me. Before she could say anything, another woman bursted into my face with what I swore was too much relief. She had the clearest and most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, and I've seen some good cosplay.

They almost looked like pearls themselves...with the way her thick, black lashes curled upwards from her porcelain looking eyes. Her eyes were as white as snow, yet they held a beautiful lavender overtone. A true, cunning beauty. With her large doe like eyes and flawless pale skin, she was surely eye candy to any male and female.

Why someone so beautiful and hot would be worried about me is really baffling. Not that _I'm_ complaining though...

Her eyes looked like she was on the verge of crying, but she held a radiant smile.

"Oh Boruto-kun...I'm so glad you're awake."

BACK UP. BORUTO THE BURRITO UZUMAKI? .hah. I must be such a weeb shit that I'm now hearing things. Like someone would call me Boruto. Pfffft. Hilarious really.

I smiled awkwardly. I didn't really know how to respond to that look. I really wish I had more guts and be like my friends but nope. I'm stuck being a weird little introvert.

Before I could say anything more, a large ass dude busted in looking frantic. To be blunt, he had the worst haircut I had ever seen in my life. It was the first thing that stood out from his ridiculously large stature.

It was like a goddamn highlighter. It was so bright and yellow, and I mean _yellow_. Not blonde, but _yellow_. Its really comical considering it looks so fucking bad for such a beautiful body.

What? He's not fat.

He was panting and I couldn't really see him that well since the lady's um, _assets_ were in my face, which I didn't really mind since they were huge and soft. No like really.

_They are way too big._

_I cringe for you lady as your back is the real MVP._

She looked shocked as she leaned upwards to see who entered the room. I blushed now seeing her full bust in person, and the stretching of thin fabric wasn't helping the fact that her boobs were _fucking watermelons._ I wish I was saying a hyperbole here, but _damn mother nature._

"Naruto-kun!"

Oh hardy, hardy, har life. Good one. You want me to believe I'm in the Naruto world now do you? Welp. I may be crazy about Naruto but I'm not _that_ crazy, soooo. No thanks life. I don't want any of that shit you're smoking.

"Hinata!"

"Finally made it Naruto? Geez, has old age made you that slow?" an unknown drawl resonate through the room. It sounded thick with heavy laziness. A smoker maybe? It sounded deep, deeper than normal. Ugh. Smokers are the worst. Don't give a damn if you're hot or not, that shit is nasty. Period.

"Oh be quiet Shikamaru. You're the one who ditched me."

I could feel the glare from here. And one more thing. Now Shikamaru?! Oh give me a break. That lazy pile of bones can't be here. I would have noticed him.

WAIT. A. BURGER. FLIPPING. MINUTE.

IF SHIKAMARU IS HERE, THEN THAT CAT EYE WOMAN HAS TO BE *GASP* TEMARI?!

Oh shit. Wow. That's crazy.

But oh well. This is some fucked up dream where everyone is hyper realistic and _not_ as hot as the anime makes them to be. Or they are just genetically blessed beings that don't know what an ugly chromosome is.

That too.

The highlighter head man suddenly grew serious. "How is he?"

Hinata (I assumed that was her name) leaned off of me, and I missed the warmth already. She surprisingly wasn't that heavy considering her humongous tits.

"He's awake Naruto-kun," she smiled as she said this.

Naruto (hah) heaved a sigh of relief. His face had turned to face the hot mom and now was looking at us like the fucking gems of the planet with the amount of relief he held. He started to walk towards me and I could tell the room now held an anxious air too it. Whoever else was in the room seemed to be holding their breath as this whiskered face man took long strides to my bedside.

Holy moly. Did he get those tattooed? That's a bit extreme but alright. They actually don't look so bad but it made him look...feral. With the spiky hair and amazing blue eyes (oh my gawd, like genetics can you hit me up on that crap), he looked strangely like a fox...hmm. Interesting.

He smiled. "Bolt." It seemed like with one word the whole room sucked in its breath.

"Erm, hello." I said quietly not liking how low my voice sounded.

_Shock._

I could feel it and see it. Whatever is said must have not been what they were expecting, especially the man and woman.

Worry filled their eyes now. They glanced at each other and seem to be talking through telepathy or something because a couple seconds later, they both faced me.

"How are you feeling?"

Nervous. Scared. Anxious. Baffled. Worried. Delirious.

But I couldn't say that. So.

"Fine." It was curt. It was a lie.

They both frowned through their eyes. I wonder why.

"Bolt..."

Suddenly a woman with the _awesome_ pink hair came walking in. Correction, more like bursting. She wore a bright red tunic and loose white capris. I will admit. She looked good. Her hair was stylishly swept to the side, and the long bubblegum hair didn't seem to bother her at all. She held an aura of authority and power and a _don't fuck with me_ air around her that I secretly envied the hell out of.

The man in orange also did, but not such extent.

Her oval face veered to look at miss lavender and mister orange.

Wow. That diamond though. A tattoo? That's not what stood out. It was her emerald eyes. Is life in HD here for them here or what?! All colors seem to be enhanced by a filter or something. Instagram in real life? I don't know, but the combination of her gorgeous green eyes and natural (?) pink hair suited her very much.

"Naruto, Hinata I see you're here already. That's good," she said smiling a little. She then turned to everyone else.

"Leave."

Surprisingly they all did so without question. It was astonishing how much power this woman had. Clap. Clap to you mam.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you could make it," Naruto said with a relieved smile.

"Arigatou, Sakura." Hinata said as well.

Nope. Still not buying it. No way these people are real.

"Well of course! This _is_ something unusual. Though it's no surprise since he is _your_ son," she giggled a bit at Naruto's irritated face.

"Oi! What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Now, now dear."

Son? I'm a boy? I sure don't feel like it. Then again, my chest does feel a little lighter...

They both moved away as Sakura came closer to me and hovered over me by my bedside. She then did the craziest thing I had ever seen in my life.

_Her hands starting to glow fucking green._

I screamed.

This obviously shocked the adults. Hinata was the first to react.

"What's wrong Bolt?" She almost yelled.

What's wrong? What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?! THIS BITCH-!

"Her hands! They're-they're" I didn't finish my thought as I was too busy staring at the green magical blob. Shyness flitted out the window as soon as I saw this black magic. Or should I say, green magic? Holy shit dude, I think I might be high as fuck right now too.

"What about them?" Sakura asked not understanding the reason why my eyes were large as saucers and my mouth was gaping.

"Holy shit.." I said dazed.

What is this feeling? Why is my stomach sinking deeper and deeper?

"Bolt..."

"What's wrong son?"

I turned slowly and actually took a good look at Naruto. His eyes looked tired. So,so tired. His face was chiseled and defined, and if it weren't for the weary gaze he held, he would be no doubt be a model. High cheekbones, beautiful sun kissed skin, piercing azure eyes, and no signs of any wrinkles.

Is this really Naruto? He looks...like an old man to be blunt. If his hair were to be more styled, and not a short crop that is laying down flat on his head, he would look...not so much like an average American. I always thought that his new hairstyle looked like garbage, and it seemed like the my statement held true even in real life. I wonder if I really am going insane...

I gulped hating the feeling of the thick saliva running down my dry throat. It hurt.

How could I answer to those eyes? They seemed to be analyzing my every action, anticipating some kind of reaction from me. I stared blankly, ignoring the horrible weight in my gut.

"Nothing is wrong." I am such a bad liar. The words tasted bitter as I said it to his face. Anytime soon this would be all over and I would go back to my mundane life filled with sadness and unnecessary drama.

Everyone one looked like they had a pending question on their minds. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together, not expecting the calm answer.

"Bolt...do you know who they are?" Sakura asked.

Hinata and Naruto whipped their heads to Sakura. "What are you talking-"

"Shh," she said as she stared at me with expectancy. Sakura looked pensive and was biting her lip in anticipation at my answer.

I blinked. "Um," I pointed to Naruto with small hand, "That's Naruto Uzumaki right? Or is it the Seventh now?" I said knitting my eyebrows slightly in hesitance. I then pointed to Hinata next, "And that's Hinata Hyuuga...? I'm not really sure though..."

Whatever I had said must have been ground breaking. They looked like they were ready to cry, well at least Hinata did.

"I haven't been called Hyuga in years.." She murmured to herself.

Sakura clicked her tongue. "Just what I thought."

"Wait! What's going on Sakura-chan?!"

"Naruto...I think you know what this means."

"WAIT!" I didn't know my voice could get so loud, damn I had some big pair of lungs. They winced at my loud voice. Hehe.

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME, THAT YOU ARE _THE_ NARUTO UZUMAKI AND _YOU_ ARE HINATA?" I couldn't help but shout. It seems like my fangirl instincts are kicking in.

They both nodded slowly. They looked at me as if I were crazy.

I started laughing.

Oh my god this was too funny! My laughter bounced off the whole room and I just couldn't keep it in! This, this, is too funny! _Naruto and Hinata!_ Hah! If I really were to be their son, _which I'm not,_ that would mean they had to do the naughty. Am I the only one who finds their sex life hilarious?

Then my brain decided to take a sharp turn. Every lemon, doujinshi, and smut scene including NaruHina started to pop up in my brain. I stopped laughing, my face blushing like crazy. My face turned red as a tomato. I could practically hear Hinata's wanton moans and Naruto's harsh growls..

Thumping...screaming...hair pulling...succulent purple and black marks on neck...moans...begging...harsh smacking noises...skin against skin...sweat glistening on toned bodies...panting...moist...wet...hot..ready...

I didn't know why my body was so responsive, but I felt a large rush of blood going to me nose. Blood shot out of my nose and my vision went woozy.

_Holy shit. Nosebleeds are real?!_

_Sexiness overload!_

"BOLT!"

"Bolt-kun!"

Why were they calling my name? I soon found myself blacking out. _I don't think I'm dreaming..._

* * *

I woke up in my room. My room! My wonderful room! Never have I ever been so grateful to see my horribly bland beige walls. I was in the covers of my blankets and still in the clothes I had on the night before. Strange. I quickly checked the mirror.

Girl. Ok that's good. I'm not a boy. Well, putting aside that fucked up dream, I tried to push away the vivid memory. I got ready for school and zoomed off for another day in misery. Oh well~! Once I got back from school I read my fanfiction, drew a bit, updated some of my personal stories, and just enjoyed being a lazy shit. I did my homework (hah) and went to bed.

It was a good day. _Why does life have to be a little bitch._

* * *

When I woke back the fuck up, guess what I'm greeted with? A pair of fast ass guys that are chasing my surprisingly really fast and flexible body. I literally felt like I was walking in air. Its feels great. EXCEPT PEOPLE ARE CHASING ME WITH A REALLY PISSED OFF LOOK DX.

"BOOOOOLT!"

That name again. What the fuck?!

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" I screamed back not knowing where the hell I was going. I was jumping on roofs and saying excuse me to everyone I bumped, because I'm a polite twat. Everything looked the same, but I could say this, the place was huge. Was I back in Konoha? Am I really in the Naruto world? I was just doing fucking chemistry like six hours ago! What the hell?!

I jumped on a roof building, but I bumped into someone harshly breaking my momentum. "Ahh!" I said as I landed on my bum hard. I looked up and saw an angry brown haired guy with an irritated scowl on his face. He wore that weird ninja headband thing that everyone in Naruto wears.

Fuck.

"BORUTO!"

Jeez. No need to scream.

Another average guy stepped in front of me, trying to look intimidating, but he honestly looked silly with his red face of anger.

"Hehee.." I said not really knowing _what the hell is going on_. My body felt strangely ok with all the physical activity I just did. Normally I would be wheezing my ass off after like 2 minutes of doing anything cardiovascular. Yay asthma.

"YOU'VE DONE IT THIS TIME BORUTO!" One ninja said with so much anger that it almost sounded like it was something that _I_ did. Crazy right?

"WAIT UNTIL THE HOKAGE HEARS ABOUT THIS...!"

Oh shit. The Hokage? What did I do?! I don't want to die!

"That's enough, Renji and Hikazi. I'll take it from here," a raspy voice said.

Like Jesus, a man in all gold came flashing in front of me with a powerful cape sway. Talk about suave as fuck. His voice held power, it was made apparent as the two nobodies spluttered but left on command.

Losers.

I shouldn't have spoke so soon because this dude, Naruto I presume, looked really pissed. His whole figure looked boiling with rage. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, emitting a powerful aura. He was tall, magnificently so. I was on the ground, looking up at him with large doe eyes. He looked like a giant from this angle. He blocked out the sun, leaving a large shadow upon him. He was intimidating, I could not deny. What happened to the kind eyes, only a day ago?

"What is the meaning of this Boruto Uzumaki?" His voice was cutting cold. My heart sped up. I was scared.

I could only gape like a hopeless child. My throat felt so dry.

_This can't be real!_ My brain kept screaming at me. My brain desperately tried to reason that this wasn't fucking real.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ Can he hear my beating heart? It's all I can hear. My ears pumping with blood, the only thing I could hear clearly at the moment.

Why is it getting harder to breathe? Why am I starting to tremble? _Is it because I finally realize that this was never a dream?_

Was the sun always this bright? This bright? It stings. It hurts.

Naruto did not lighten his glare, but on the inside he was wondering why Boruto wasn't shouting and going off like normal. The boy looked so scared, as if he saw death itself.

My face paled to a sticky white.

_Run!_ My eyes were starting to shimmer with tears on the rims. I shakily got up from my spot and dashed away from the roof as fast as I could.

My heart pounded so fast, I thought it was going to bust. I have never in my life felt so afraid for my life. I'm alone. I'm lost. _I'm going to die._

I forgot I was on a roof and received a harsh gravity check, when I came falling down towards the pavement. Cries of shock came from below, but I just rolled awkwardly on the ground. I received a huge scratch at my nape, and it burned like hell. I could feel the blood start to gush out. My neck hurt like hell, but I got up from the ground quickly and dashed like my life depended on it.

I didn't know where I was going. I ran and ran. My legs burned and ached.

_Is this real?_

I shoved people, I heard yells, but I just ran and ran. People were chasing me. I am aware of that. I'm aware that they could have caught me already.

_Am I crying?_

My breathing. It was getting ragged and harsher. _What am I running from?_

I made another sharp turn into an alleyway. Everything looked the same. I didn't care anymore. My body, it was so tired. I'm so tired. Tired of all the bullshit.

A dead end. Great. I slid down the wall. I hugged my knees and sobbed.

_I'm alone. I'm alone here and in real life. So what if I wake up? I'll only repeat my sad, colorless life. I have no friends and I'm just a spoiled brat here. Why is life so cruel? I never asked for this._

That's how Naruto and a group of anbu found me. Huddled by a wall sobbing and shaking like a little child. The anbu left, obviously knowing this wasn't a battle they could win.

Naruto approached me slowly, not understanding the sudden waterworks. I barely acknowledged his presence. I didn't care at the moment. I was so wrapped up in the fact that I'm in the fucking _Naruto_ world as _the_ Boruto _Uzumaki_.

"Bolt...what's wrong?"

_EVERYTHING!_

I want to scream, I want to shout, I want to yell on the top of my lungs on how unfair the world is. Anything but be here.

Naruto crouched down on my level, and tried to scooting towards me. "Please..just leave me alone..." I choked out. I just want to be alone and ignore everything like the coward I am. My hands clutched my dark sweater sleeve as if clutching the sleeves would shatter this world and return to normality.

Naruto was very troubled. Was he really that terrifying? He didn't think so, Boruto had heard worse things from him, yet still spat back in his face.

"Boruto..." His voice was much softer now.

I held my breath in. I stopped breathing in hopes he couldn't hear my crying.

_The worst kind of pain is where your trying to stay silent through your tears_. I had once read that on the internet, but dismissed it as an angsty thing, but _now_ I felt like I couldn't _breath._ This sadness...why does it hurt so much? I want to understand!

Suddenly I was engulfed in a tight hug. I inhaled the musky scent suddenly in front of my nose. These arms...they felt so big around my small frame. I felt sickly protected. My brain..it enjoyed this maternal attention. My arms limply stayed by the sides of my body. I didn't hug back.

"I'm so sorry Bolt..." Naruto murmured.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was starting to get a headache and I was tired of crying. I leaned my forehead towards his shoulders.

_I really am a coward..._

* * *

Things never really play out how I want them to. It's always been like this. I want something, then suddenly everything is out of my grasp. Its really not fair. But I've learned to deal with that in always going to get fucked over in some form or shape because life hates me.

When I opened my eyes, I fully expected to be back in my room with red rimmed eyes and dried tears from my horrible nightmare. I woke up...

I was in a hospital room again. Only this time, there was a little girl beside me holding my hand firmly. Her hand...it's so small. So small around my larger one. My guess was that she was around 7 or 8 years old. She looked so cute and innocent... I wonder who she is.

The girl started to wake up slowly and let out a yawn. She blearily opened her eyes, which grew in size as soon as she saw me.

"Onii-chan!" She smiled a big radiant smile that held so much child like innocence that it hurt to look at. It was like staring straight at the goddamn sun. You know you should look away, but it blinded you anyway.

"Wot."

She blinked confusedly. She then got up from her chair (when was that there?) And ran out the room.

I blinked at the sudden action, but let it go. I layed my head back down and stared at the ceiling with lackadaisical eyes.

_Why am I here? I thought this would be finally over...is this some kind of fucked up fanfiction? I'm no heroine..._

The little girl came back with a breathless Hinata. Hinata's usually short and pristine hair was frizzy and disheveled. It looked like she had run a marathon.

"Boruto!"

I was then engulfed into a very tight hug. I couldn't see anything, but I could smell the perfume on her. _Is she crying...?_

Hinata was sobbing a little. She couldn't help it. She was worried sick! Not only that, but her baby has now been emitted to the hospital 2 times! She had also read the reports...

Hinata finally pulled away, and flashed a very grateful and beaming smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay Bolt."

_?_

I felt poking at my left rib. I looked over and it was that does looking blue head. Whats her name? She's the cutest one from the Gaiden series!

"Onii-chan, are you retarded?"

Hinata gasped, and I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't help it and laughed. It was so blunt and random. Shit. My kind of humor.

Hinata frowned at that kind of language but let it slide since there are worse things she could have said...

Right then, a woman in blonde that could give sluts a run for their money walked in. She too had the same air of authority as the pink haired one did, but she had to the _extreme._ Her _fucking rack though._ It was huge! More than Hinata's!

And that's saying something.

I honestly couldn't even take her seriously if she were to be a nurse or doctor. _She's way too hot. It's like scientifically proven you can't be hot and smart. Like. Life and stuff._

"Tsunade-sama, what are you doing here?"

"BA-CHAN!"

Those two statements came out at the same time. The little girl glomped the women's pant leg. The blond lady just smiled fondly, though a slight tick mark was on her head. _How am I seeing that exactly?_

She pulled away and shuffled over to her mother. Hinata put a hand behind her back naturally to keep her in one place.

"You only come for serious cases..." Hinata said evenly. The loving atmosphere died out and was replaced with the more common serious one.

Tsunade clicked her tongue. "This is serious Hinata."

Hinata looked down then back at me. I just stared and looked away to the wall after a couple seconds. I'm not very good with eye contact. _Especially_ looking at those all seeing eyes.

_Beautiful yet deadly..._

She frowned a bit then sighed. "Does Naruto know anything...?" The other lady also sighed.

"Not anymore than you do. Strange...Hinata...was he always that quiet?"

I snapped my head back and looked at them both. I studied Hinata's actions closely. Her eyes widened a bit before she responded with, "No. Usually he's very loud and full of life. Something is wrong Tsunade-sama."

"Hmmm. Oi brat," she barked out towards _me?_ The little girl just followed with her eyes, so it couldn't have been her.

"What?" My voice was soft and i was afraid to even say that. I'm so confused and lost that even though I'm in a more confident body, it didn't transfer when my body took over.

I cringed when Tsunade looked at me weirdly. "Why are you being so quiet?" I looked at her in shame. Why am I so quiet? I could write 5 essays on why I'm so quiet. But I doubt my ludicrous answer would never satisfy them. I honestly didn't know what the say...but even if I did, I doubt I would.

Tsunade walked over to me and peered down on me with her calculating mocha eyes. "Hmmm."

"Hinata, has anything big happened recently?"

"Big? Well...not really. He did another over the top prank again, but other than that no."

"And that's when his whole episode started correct?"

"Yes."

"Anything before that?"

A pause. A hesitant, "...no?"

"You're not very sure are you."

She shook her head then looked at me for answers. Hell if I had any.

Hinata took my hand and asked me gently, "Bolt, is there something you're not telling us? It's okay. We're only trying to help."

My voice got caught in my throat. Every bad memory from my past life came flashing back. All the times they wanted to "help" me when in reality they didn't give a flying damn about me other than my monetary status.

She must have noticed a shift in my demeanor as she tightened her grip on my hand.

"No." I'm surprised at how clear and steady it came out.

Tsunade growled. "Dont lie to us brat!"

I flinched slightly at her tone. I bit out back, "I said no."

Where was this confidence coming from? I'm such a pussy in real life. I don't understand...

"Onii-chan. Why are you lying?"

My eyes widened and my breath hitched. So innocent...so young. She doesn't have hidden motives. Just a simple question. Why are you lying?

"Just leave me alone..." I said to the nothingness. I could barely hear myself mumble these words.

"No way brat, you're going to tell us what's wrong."

_I don't fucking know!_

"Bolt please just cooperate with us..."

"Onii-chan, just tell them!"

"Please Boruto."

"Onii-chan,"

"Brat!"

"Only trying to-"

"Just this once-"

"Onii-chan why are yo-"

"If this is some kind of jo-"

The voices were all talking at once. They were begging me to spill something I don't even know. _I just want everything to go away._

"Stop!"

I actually yelled. My voice actually yelled at adults. My head pounded with anxiety and my heart was beating so fast; my hands were clammy and I was tired. Everything is so new and nerve wracking. But I'm fed up. I'm tired of all this bullshit. Fuck you Naruto world.

"I don't know alright?! I just want to go to sleep. Is that so wrong?!"

Everyone but Tsunade was shocked. Hinata looked at him with sympathy. She was about to say something when Tsunade beat her to it.

"Brat, you're not going to sleep until you've answered my question."

"Tsunade-sama, let him rest. We can ask him later."

"Damn it Hinata, when's later?"

"After he gets rest, Tsunade- _sama_."

_Oooooh. Mama bear coming out. Go Hinata! Show that bitch I need my sleep._

She pinched the bridge of her nose and gave a rough breath out of irritation.

"Fine. I'll come back later to check in him. This isn't over brat."

She then left the room, leaving Hinata and Himawari. I turned to my side, facing away from them, as soon as the door shut.

I closed my eyes and pretended not to feel the light stroking on my hair. I closed my eyes to uneasy rest.

* * *

Eventually I was let out of the hospital and into the awkward arms of the Uzumaki household. On the journey to the anticipated house, I noticed stares and whispers. People whispering quietly to one another like a god damn cliche.

_Say it too my face asswipes!_

I never came to realize that maybe Bolt wasn't the great and holy hero the manga made him out to be. Maybe people of the village hated him just as much as the fans did. He _is_ a brat that needs to burn.

But I can't say that since _I_ don't want to die. Thanks.

I sighed. It was odd. My hair was ridiculously long for a guy. I could feel the weight of my banana shaped hair. I could see my bangs for fucks sake! How does anyone live with this?! I had to fight off the impulse to tuck away the annoying bangs to the back of my ears.

_Fuck you and your anime logic._

When the Uzumaki household came into view, I was honestly shocked.

It was gorgeous! It looked like it came out of tumblr or some shit. It really made me envious of how beautiful the scenery was…

It was large and strangely modern. Box like with hints of Japanese culture mixed in. The entrance looked like it was taken from a rich ass person's mansion. There was a lot of green surrounding the house. There was plenty of open space around the home and it just screamed rich!

Flowers upon flowers decorating the entrance. (No doubt Hinata's and Naruto's work) Quint little lights adorning the walls and just all around _a really pretty house._

This made me hate Bolt even more. I bet this motherfucker came home everyday to such a big and pretty house with an even prettier and beautiful family only to throw it away on petty things such as attention issues of one person. I understood that the attention of one can beat the attention of millions, but _still._

I must of been gaping like an idiot because I heard my name being called. I snapped out of my funk and looked over to Hinata who had a worried look on her face. I felt guilt stir in me.

_Stop staring at me like that...I don't deserve your worry. I'm not Bolt…_

"Everything ok?"

You know, it really is strange staring at such a gorgeous women and calling her your mother. It was like taking a model and telling you that's your mother now. Yeah.

_MILF status af._

My old mom (is that right?) was never really pretty (she's 40 for fucks sake) and never skinny so it really is a dramatic change.

"Uh, YEAH! Just admiring those um, nice ass plants." I mentally facepalmed as soon as I said that. I internally cringed as I had once again made myself look and sound retarded. It's a talent I suppose, to be this socially awkward.

Hinata was surprised then made a face to supress a laugh. _You think this is funny?!_

I felt a light punch to my leg and looked down at a cutely scowling Himawari.

"Don't swear!"

"But it's true…" I mumbled cheeks tinted cherry.

Ugh. Blushing. Not cool body.

Hinata let it slide and continued on to the house. She grabbed her keys from her purse and opened the door. It's hard to believe that they too have to do mundane things like opening the door with house keys. It's actually kind of weird if I must admit.

We all entered the house. I instantly felt like a stranger. Himawari was already bouncing off the walls and navigating through the walls like it was breeze and not a fucking tortuous maze. I was firmly set on standing by the door and ignoring the stupidly fast beating of my heart. (No doubt from anxiety and nervousness)

I was standing by the door like an awkward person. I really wish some of Bolt's memories or personality would have been transferred over because I literally have no idea what I'm doing.

"Bolt?"

I looked up in response to Hinata's puzzled expression.

"Are you feeling alright…?"

I was really tempted to just scream, _FUCK NO!_

So I did what I always did when I'm nervous and anxious,

"I have to take a shit!"

Blurt out whatever comes to mind.

Oh how I had messed up on that one. My face instantly bloomed into a rich flushed color. I could feel the heat radiating off my face. I really wanted to go crawl in a hole and promptly die. R.I.P me.

It surprised me of how well Hinata took my statement and didn't immediately burst out laughing from the...crude, blunt statement. She looked appalled, but just noded her head. She didn't say anything other than, "You know where the bathroom is." _I don't though._

She turned away from me and made her way to who knows where in the giant house. I could really appreciate her...what? Acceptance of things. Hinata really is a cool mother now that I think about it. She hasn't once yelled at me or reprimand me. She's only been accepting and protective. Hell, if I were a mother I would have smacked my kid twice for saying such vulgar things. A twelve year old shouldn't be saying shit and ass.

I would be a huge hypocrite considering I have a really dirty mind and awful potty humor, but hey. Kids are still kids. I have to hand it to her for being so chill though. I wouldn't mind having Hinata as a mother at all...wonder what this kids problem is. Ungrateful brat I swear.

I sighed and hesitantly walked forward. The first thing I came across was the living room. Not a surprise really I guess, it was common for the living room to be the first thing you see for guest. It comforted me that even such a small thing like that didn't change through dimensions. I fought the urge to go explore the large room, but I forced myself to look past it.

I then found myself debating whether I should go left or right. You see I, there were two hallways I could go through. The right or the left, neither really giving me a clue on where to go.

_Ok. Think. A bathroom is usually easily accessible from the main entrance way. If from my 15 minutes of being here has taught me anything, this house is strangely modern and customized to the way back home. Soo a bathroom should be the first room I see if I go either left or right._

I gave out an irritated breath.

_That didn't fucking help at all! I still don't know which way to go! Ugh. Screw it. I'm going to the left because why the fuck not._

So, I took a left and walked through the beige walls, ignoring the family photos hanging on them. I felt like a burglar to be completely honest. I felt so out of place and wrong, that just staring at the happy smiling pictures gave me shivers. It seems like today will be the most grateful my body will ever be considering my damn heart won't stop thumping so loudly and quickly.

I'm going to die of a heart attack. I just know it. Even worse! On the toilet knowing my luck.

I finally saw an open door and cheered in my head. Bathroom?

I peeked inside the dark room and indeed saw the same closed lid of a toilet and pristine sink. Granted the bathroom is way bigger than necessary, but who was I to complain for luxurious dumps.

I went inside and immediately locked the door. It was kind of creeping me out how similar things are here to back home. God forbid I start _liking_ this place.

I didn't really know what I was doing in a bathroom. I sure as hell am not going to zip down these pants and look down at Bolt's dick like an insane person. I've never seen a dick in person, and _I sure as hell am not going to see a pre-pubencent's wanker._ So I just shuffled over to the toilet seat and carefully sat on the closed porcelain lid. I could feel the coldness, even through the my black pants (they are actually really comfortable).

_This is my life right now. I'm stuck in a child's body, a boy's body to be more specific, that's, I don't know, the Hokage's son! I'm in the ninja world, which isn't shits and giggles like all the fanfics I read._

_It could be worse,_ I muse, _I could have been transported right into the world of Attack on Titan or Tokyo Ghoul. Hell, I could have been sent off to another gruesome anime and literally have no fucking idea what I'm doing. I should be grateful really that I was sent into a time period of peace and into something I shamefully know too well._

That didn't really help much considering I was pondering my life on someone's else's toilet. Classy.

I wondered briefly if Hinata would worry about me and come fetch me. I tossed out the idea since no one really wants to bother someone when they're doing serious business. I groaned and smothered my face into my palms. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

I am such a pussy I swear. I sniffed and took a deep calming breath. I let it out shakily, and that seemed to do the trick as I no longer felt glossy eyed. I still felt like a cuntwaffle though :D

First thing I needed to do was get out of the bathroom and find Bolt's room. Then I needed to go through his room and scavenge every living particle in there so I could have some background knowledge. I then needed to get my shit together and start acting like the Boruto they have grown to know. I can't keep acting like my weak, awkward self since we have seen how far that's gotten me.

I felt scared as soon as I formed the plan because I knew there was no way I could just alter my whole self in a day, but it gave me stability. I knew what I had to do and I wasn't just aimlessly walking and breathing in an unknown place. Now that I knew what I should be doing, I mentally put on my big girl panties and slowly lifted myself from the seat.

I glanced at the toilet for a sec. Should I flush? It's suspicious if I went in there for like 5 minutes and didn't flush or wash my hands…

I flushed the toilet.

I jumped a little at the industrial sound of heavy jets of spiraling water in a bowl, but then walked over to the sink. _Bar soap. Great._

Bar soap is the bane of my existence, but I sucked it up and thoroughly rinsed my hands. ( _I am not stalling, I am just making sure I have no germs. My Levi baby would be so proud wouldn't he?_ )

My hand hovered over the towel hanging and I quickly admired how refined and expensive looking it seemed. I shook my head and cursed my feminine senses for even noticing something as stupid as that. I guess I never thought they would be so well off….

I paused when I my hand went to reach the doorknob. I hovered over the shiny metal and debated if I was really prepared to deal with the outside world. I felt safe in this bathroom. No one can bother me and no one can really question me. I don't have to act or be someone else in here.

It's kind of sad but I'm over normality at this point. I shook my head. I promised myself I would at least try and hiding in this bathroom is what I want to do, but not what _Boruto_ wants to do.

I opened the door hastily and found Himawari standing in front of me with a plunger in her hand. She thrusted it to my face not giving me a chance to ask what the fuck was going-

"Nii-san. If you needed the plunger you should have gotten it yourself! You know that bathroom is the shit bathroom."

"Himawari!" I was shocked really. She said shit!

She giggled. "Your words not mine! And this time don't make the toilet overflow!" She then skipped away leaving me red face once again as it finally dawned on me what she meant. She thought that I…! Oh wow. Smart girl, I'll give her that, but this is totally embarrassing!

I now have a toilet plunger that I don't know what to do with in my hands. The plastic stick felt sticky in my clammy hands and I absolutely hated it. I needed to get rid of this before anyone finds out. Glancing to the sink, I see cabinets. _Thank god._

I felt bad just sticking this in there, knowing how many disgusting germs are on there, but I opened the cabinet and found...ramen?

_What in the living fuck? WHO HAS RAMEN IN A SHIT BATHROOM?!_

My eyebrow twitched aggressively. The thought of Naruto sitting his ass down and taking a shit while eating ramen made me want to barf. It's not like there's a microwave in here so how in the fuck he makes it is beyond me. _What if it's Hinata's stache?_ Ok brain. You can stop.

The cabinet was not only filled but left no room for the god damn plunger. I really hated my life sometimes. How did I go from crying in an alleyway to plunger probs?I just shove the thing in and closed the door, hoping it would all somehow fit. It made me pity the person who would try to eat their ramen only to find it covered with shit. Oh well.

Off to Bolt's room! _Lord have mercy on me._

* * *

When I made it Bolt's room (don't ask how I found it. I just did) it was surprisingly neat...for a teenage boy that is. I was half expecting porn mags sloppily hidden, trash on the floor, and you know typical teenage things. There were kunais and ninja stars and other dangerous stuff on the floor with some pjs from the week, but nothing _too bad._ The simplistic yet big bed was left unmade. I had a strong urge to go crawl into that bed and hope to never wake up. Is that so wrong honestly? I am just a high school kid going through way too much bullcrap at the moment.

I sighed. I had accomplished my original goal. I had found his room and what's left is to scour through his stuff and get the general idea of his personality. (Though I already know it's a piece of crap from what trailors have told us but that's just my humble opinion).

….

_HIS ROOM ISN'T TELLING ME GOD DAMN FUCKING SHIT!_

I groaned and plopped on the bed without a care now. I had been looking into his room for almost an hour hoping to find _something_ useful but I had found nothing. I guess his manly diary entries that he hates his dad, but that wasn't anything new. It just went into detail how much he "hates" him and how much of a "shitty" father he was.

Yeah ok Boruto. Calm your dick down.

I don't know what Boruto did for fun since there is literally nothing to do in his room. I don't know if it's the lack of technological advancement or if he was just boring. _Or has a life and friends and doesn't need to be cooped up in his room all day like a certain someone._ Pfft. Whatever.

I looked up towards the white ceiling. I reflected on everything that has happened today. I woke up in the hospital, Tsunade was meaner than I thought she would be, Hinata is actually a really chill mom, Himawari thought I was constipated, I almost died, and oh yeah. I'm legit in Kishimoto's made up world somehow.

My body was becoming weary. The pent of stress, anxiety and nervousness finally caught up to this ridiculously fit body. My eyelids were becoming heavy and the house was silent. _Where has Himawari been…?_ That was my last thought before I fell asleep with the sun shining on my face through a cracked blind. The warmth felt good and it reminded me of home.

_I just want to go home._

* * *

I had never in my life been more glad to see my horribly bland beige walls. I wanted to kiss the walls! I was back home!

But for how long, I wondered.

This was actually starting to piss me off. One day I'm in the real world, the next I'm in ninja town. How is that possible? Doesn't that break like all laws of fucking science?

I didn't really care to be perfectly honest. When I got ready for the day, I had never been more happy for a day of school. Before school was just a chore and a yawn, but now I'm really excited.

It meant normality and although mundane, it was _home._ I swear I could cry right now as I eat my donuts for breakfast. My smile was creepy as I ate my diabetes with sprinkles and tears streamed down my cheeks. I was just so _relieved._

Everything I did during the day I took mental note of. Things you take for granted were suddenly the most important thing in the world.

Finding gum under the desk. Lunch account magically not having money when you _swore_ you payed for it a fucking week ago. Surprise project with the shittiest group members. Traffic and a cursing bus driver. _Ah. So beautiful._

I had never slept better in my life. But as I lay down on my comfortable bed I couldn't shake off a thought. A wave of sadness dawned on me.

_I haven't seen you mom and pop for a while...I wonder when you'll come back. Are you guys doing well? Please come home already…_

With that I slept with an uneasy mind.

* * *

**_I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER THE PERSON WHO KEEPS DOING THIS TO ME. BITCH HOLD MY EARRINGS._ **

I was once again in the fucking Naruto world. I half expected this to be honest. Woops. Am I going insane? Will anything seems possible now. I just wanted to lay down on the ground and cry like the little bitch I am. HNNNG! I hate this!

It seems these switches happen whenever the fuck it wants. One moment I'm in my bed and the next, I'm being jabbed in the ribs harshly. My first instinct was to curse and shoot a glare at the person who decided to be a little shit.

I looked to the culprit and found a peeved Sarada Uchiha glaring at me. Her eyes are really pretty….fuck. She's beautiful. She's only like 11 and she's already 10x prettier than me…*sigh*

I rubbed my arms feeling a bruise beginning to form. The cloth chafed my skin a bit and I mentally groaned. I thought ninja clothes were supposed to be top notch. Huh.

I didn't look back at Sarada nor acknowledge what she spit out at me under her breath. I gazed my eyes to the board and found a dinosaur! A real chalkboard in person! It's been so long since I've seen one...hm. I thought they were advanced and stuff. Frugal bastards.

I felt my throat go dry and the wave of anxiety come back. It felt like it was becoming a norm. Shit. I've got too chill.

_I'm the Hokage's kid. They can't touch this!_

I snorted in my mind. Yeah like I'm such a hot shit around here. If anything I'm just that kid that everyone hates but is secretly thrilled when they start to argue with the teacher. I'm just entertainment here. I'm like a bomb waiting to explode. The person you know is going to break down eventually…

I sigh. I rested my disgusting clammy palm on my cheek and gazed out the conveniently placed window in front of me. It made me wonder how they expected for anyone to concentrate when there's this huge ass window distracting you.

I twirled the pencil in my hand. (?) I stared out the window in a hypnotized daze. The trepidation didn't bother me at the moment because I was honestly running out of cares to give. It's not like it's not like it's my own body or life so why am I so scared.

_I could die and it wouldn't matter now would it?_

I jolted in place at that thought. Had I really just casually thought about my death like that? I had depressing thoughts before, I admit, but I had never thought of my life so flippantly. I really am jaded.

I rested my arms on the table now and straightened my face to fully see the outside. I could see the faint silhouettes of construction going on in the background. I gazed at the intimidating faces of the Kages.

_Mount Rushmore huh?_

I really hated life at the moment. It just wasn't fair. None of it was. Ever since I got here, nothing has gone right. I've never had a chance to just sit down and think from all the strenuous things this world keeps throwing at me. In reality it's only been a couple days but it feels like months.

I can't keep living like this.

_I really wish I could just die sometimes.._

There I go again with those depressing thoughts. Even in a new world I want to run and hide from my problems. Once a coward always a coward.

Its ironic. I'm the most brash, annoying, hot headed kid in the group, from the most annoying and brash character from the story. You would think some of their personality traits would _somehow_ pass onto mine, but I received absolutely nothing. Just this perfect body with a useless mind.

I've never been smart, but I have great grades. I'm horrible at social situations and come off as annoyed and unapproachable. I'm blunt and don't like to talk to others. I give fake smiles but never hug. I'm essentially just a useless and common teenager.

_So why the fuck am I here? How am I even here. I'm not brave...I'm not cunning...I'm not even pretty. I'm just so bland and typical._

My heart ached and my mind was tired. I want to just sleep. To close my eyes and just enjoy it while it lasts. I have already zoned out what Shino was saying (a skill I have picked up from the lovely years of so much school) and was just looking at the window with shaky eyes.

_This world...how is it even possible? I know there's parallel universe or alternate worlds but those are just theories and calculations. How is it possible that my body is literally deconstructing and constructing itself so fast and orderly that it takes all of me into someone's imagination? Isn't this what the Naruto world is? Something Kishimoto made up to appease young kids and teens?_

This really got me thinking.

_So right now I'm in the ninja world. Ok. Got that, but how is the fucking question. This isn't supposed to be real and if it were, does that mean that the "fake" anime worlds I watch are real? Every setting in an anime is real in some ass crack in this messed up universe? Maybe I'm in another universe altogether._

I stare at the sun and plants outside. A soft breeze passes by sending shivers to the fragile beings.

_No. It's still Earth. It's just not at the same time. I don't understand!_

Nothing made sense! Am I some play thing for Kishimoto? Am I being broadcasted to some snot nosed otaku out there without even knowing it? Millions maybe?

_Maybe I was never real._

Stop that brain. You are real! You have memories and family...maybe not friends but I am real. I know I am…

_But what if I'm just another character in Naruto? A thing for plot device and-_

No. Even if I were to be a character like I say, I doubt Kishimoto would let me have this monologue in my head. But then again…

_If I were too suddenly disappear and perish from this world, what would happen? Would my soul go back permanently and forget this whole thing ever happened? Or-_

"Boruto Uzumaki!"

I snapped out of my vigor and stared back at Shino with a broken look on my face. I look like I had just realized something important and one thing that everyone could agree on-

_Sad._

"I asked you during what time period did the great influx of technological advancements occur and by who?"

My mind went blank. I didn't fucking know nor did I intend to.

I knew by looking around for help would do nothing from my years in a classroom. I knew they were secretly enjoying my stupidity.

If it were Bolt, he could have shouted and charmed his way out, but my thought felt like it had swallowed molasses.

"Um…"

_That is a false question because technology has always been advancing at a rapid pace, so a certain time period wouldn't be right. By who, they're many, but the main one was the Sixth Hokage who promoted and encouraged the use of technology as peace had finally arrived._

I felt it. I felt it like an itch at the back of my mind. I knew the answer. With the quickening of my heart rate, my mouth moved on its own accord.

"Thats a trick question ya know? Technology has always been advancing at a rapid pace, a plethora of advancements always occurring in the background. It as during the time of peace that people really noticed and appreciated technology so there was an "influx". The person who promoted this was the Sixth Hokage."

This shocked the class into complete silence. I'm almost one million percent sure what I just said was bullshit out of Boruto's ass and not a legit answer, but I said it. I fucking said it.

Keep staring four eyes. _Oh my fucking god. I said plethora. Does Boruto even know any other word other than shitty?!_

Shino's face was a blank. With those creepy ass glasses, I could barely tell if he was asleep or awake.

"Very good Bolt. You're correct. Up next, the history of the railroad."

_Now everyone looked stunned._

HE BOUGHT THAT?! BOLTS NOT A COMPLETE DUNCE?! HOLY SHIT! He's actually KIND OF smart.

I gave out a sigh of relief and the person beside me noticed. It was some faceless kid but not unattractive. Can you be the new main character please? Thanks.

I returned my staring at the window and narrowed my eyes in thought. _People back home would shit bricks to find out that I not only time traveled but traveled to another dimension in one piece. I'm faster than the speed of light._

Well then.

I ignored Sarada's sharp gaze at the back of head. What am I going to do?

* * *

I somehow managed the whole day without being too much of a screw and really, hiding was easy once you're so used to it. I didn't get called on any more questions which I was grateful for.

I was walking home (I had no idea where I was going to be honest) when I noticed a shadow. Hm? Someone following me? A _*gasp*_ ninja maybe?! (Note my sarcasm)

Put me in Titan costume and shove me in front of Eren Jeager for all I care now.

I kept walking and the damn shadow find go away. Ok!

"You can come out now…" I said just loud enough for the person to hear me.

I turned around and found,

Sarada.

Of course.

"Do you need something?" I asked politely. I'm don't make it a habit to be rude to somebody, even if they aren't the nicest person around.

"You've been acting off lately."

I flinched a little. I was expecting that one sooner or later.

"Oh?" Damn. When did I become so blase?

This seemed to piss her off. She wasn't used to being ignored so easily it seemed.

"See! Like that. You would have already gone off on some tangent or insulted me."

"Do you not like me talking to you like a normal person? Is it hard to believe that even I can have an off day?" There really wasn't any emotion in my voice. It was just blank.

"I never said that...you've been having an off week which is not usual. Something changed. I want to know what it is."

_Want. Not need._

" _It sounds like you care about me an awful lot hm~?"_

I would have died if I did this in my normal life, but fuck it I'm humoring myself for once. God knows what goes through an eleven year old girl's mind. Who knows. I might be making something canon without even realizing it. Hmm.

Sarada's cool exterior broke as her face bloomed into a scarlet color. Aww. She's blushing.

"NO!"

Alright then.

I shoved my hands into my pants. My back was turned on her and I honestly felt like a badass when I said, "If that's true, then leave me alone."

I couldn't tell what her facial expression was because I was already walking away from her. I heard a soft pounding of feet coming towards me.

Sarada grabbed my arm and I violently recoiled to my left where she grabbed the crook of my elbow. My feet stumbled a bit and I was feeling really vexed. I cursed in my head as my footing corrected and I was forced to see Sarada's not so hidden concerned face.

Woah. Who knew she had feelings. Does she actually feel worried about me…? Hah. What a laugh.

"Bolt...you're a dumbass." My eyes hardened. I really didn't need this right now.

"But even then you were…"

"I was what?" I found myself saying lowly.

She looked to the side but let my arm go from her death grip as an answer.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. It's not like you would care."

Oh great. Now she's getting passive aggressive with me. Not this bullshit.

"Just say it." I should really take my own advice as I was mute for almost my entire life.

She looked annoyed now.

"Hn."

Clap. Clap.

I gave out a frustrated sigh, but didn't bother with the continuation of the conversation. Sarada didn't move from her spot but she looked as stoic and pompous as always.

I walked away and it was only that I was barely out of earshot that she decided to suddenly say, "I heard that you cried like a baby when seeing the Seventh. Not so great now aren't ya?"

I froze. My body stiffened as I sucked in a little air. It was no secret that I kind of over reacted when I first got here, but it's not something you just casually bring up. _What are you trying to gain from this…?_

What did she expect me to say? Do I agree? Walk off ignoring her again? _That would running away again._ Fight it out? Cry? I've never been great at arguing as I tend to always be shot down with logic. Being the youngest, I learned that I would never win anyway.

This can be my chance to be a badass. To finally change from my scared self. I could roast her and I would leave feeling great. But a thing called nervousness and anxiety get in the way.

I didn't answer at first, I was trying to gather my thoughts.

"And if I was? Does that make you _better_ now?" I was so scared. I'm going to argue with Sarada Uchiha. I'm going to fight and I never do that. I hoped my voice sounded as intimidating as it did in my head.

"At least I'm not the one who keeps getting into trouble and crying like a little bitch when they're punished."

_Bitch did not just fucking go there. I'm actually getting mad now. I don't need this crap and especially from a spoiled little girl from her._

"You would know about being a bitch now wouldn't you?" I turned around as I said this. I wanted to see her face when she processed my words.

Her eyes flared and her mouth set into a straighter line. She looked like she wanted to desperately punch me. _Thats right. Punching won't make your problem go away._

"What did you just call me?" She said her voice dripping with venom.

"Did I stutter?" I'm fucked.

She charged at ms with her fist ready to attack me but I dodged just in time. I quickly grabbed her clenched fist as her body moved downward from the momentum and flipped her over on her back.

I don't know how I did it but fuck did it feel _awesome. I just sedated this bitch._

Sarada looked shocked at my legitimate angry expression. Bolt always took her punch…

"Listen here _Sarada,_ I don't know what you're problem is with me and I don't really care. _Don't go fucking punching people like that._ I cried. So what? I'm suddenly weak because I have _emotions?"_

"BOLT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUU!" she roared as she realized that yes, I was trash talking her and she was on the ground defenseless.

She wiggled out of my hold and punched me in the jaw.

_Goddamn this fucking hurts! Bitch! Now I'm PISSED._

My head reeled back and Sarada snarled at me like some rabid animal.

"Who do you think you are?!"

_Who do I think I am. WHO DO I THINK I AM._

I chuckled. _This bitch._

"Who do I think I am? I know who I am. I'm Boruto Uzumaki but it might have been hard to see that considering you have a stick shoved up so far up your ass that it made you blind. But oh _wait._ You're an _Uchiha._ You're _so_ much _better_ than everybody else. Who needs emotions and feelings when you're just _soo great._ I'm sorry _princess."_

She looked livid. She looked as if she wanted to rip off my tongue and burn it along my body. Her body was shaking with anger and her eyes were like dark chips of ice. She was furious and brimming with vexation.

" _What did you just say?"_

"Hard of hearing as well?"

"I'm giving you 10 seconds to run away before I _murder you_."

I rolled my eyes. I was honestly kind of intimidated by her and deep down really scared, but I couldn't back out now. I just had to swallow down my parched throat and fake it out.

"Fine. I'll leave, but it only proves I'm right."

A beat. "See ya later, _Sarada."_

I then walked away, shoving my hands into my pockets as I left. I didn't hurry as I knew if I did, I would admit defeat. I didn't let my face show fear or doubt. I set in an apathetic state and trudged away from the shaking girl.

As I walked away, my clammy hands and beating heart would not let me rest. I had all the symptoms of a nervous wreck, but luckily, Sarada didn't notice.

_Did I make the right choice?_

I didn't know if walking away was the right choice or not but...I had felt like it was the _reasonable_ thing to do. There was no way that I could have stayed and brawled it out and my nerve could only be faked for so long.

A wind passed by and I wondered if being in the anime world made everything conveniently more dramatic for me. My jacket swayed a bit from the wind and I felt really good. I smiled.

Maybe being a coward isn't always bad.

* * *

You know, being lost is a funny thing really. The idea of being alone really does things to a person. Sure I was surrounded by people, but I sure as hell am not going to ask where my own house is.

That's stupid.

But I did it anyway.

I walked up to this friendly looking lady carrying boxes. She didn't have a kimono on (apparently everyone who isn't a ninja doesn't know how to be modern and shit), but had a short skirt with leggings with a long sleeve shirt tucked in. She was pretty and looked around my past age.

Ah. Good. I think. Shit. I'm awkward as hell. Maybe I should go back and fuck around a bit more…

No! Grow some balls and ask the lady. Ok. Yeah. Gonna go do that...oh? Is that a sale on pencils? _I have to go see this. It's a one and a life time offer after all…_

Fuck. I'm making excuses again.

"Hm?"

Oh great. Now I have her attention because I'm standing by her looking uncomfortable as fuck. Thanks body language!

I cleared my throat and smiled a timid smile. "Do you know where my house is?"

Oh my god, kill me now. I sounded so frail and stupid that I wanted to just curl up. I had tried to make it sound confident yet polite, but no. It came out like a pitiful sound.

Oh wait. That's my voice.

She must have been shocked that I even knew how to talk politely and not be a complete twat. She held that look of surprise before looking a little sorry and cocharacter. "Sorry. Can't help ya out."

Of course. I would be disturbed if she did honestly.

"Wait, don't you know where your own house is?!"

Not very bright now is she?

"Thank you anyway!" I rushed out before I power walked away from her. I felt my face burn up at the pointless interaction.

The scene replayed over and over again in my head as I walked mindlessly through the village. All my dialogue was critiqued in my head and I couldn't help but feel hopeless.

The trauma finally wore off as I realized I was by some weird ass buildings. I felt nostalgia and homesickness build inside of me.

These large buildings remind me a lot of back home. The heat that radiates from them as a result from the metal absorbing sun. The tall windows and imposing look of seriousness they held.

It was then that I heard a bunch of children laugh. I pivoted my head slightly to the right and saw kids of different sizes come out of a small, but wide building.

Some were laughing, some were walking by themselves, some were casually chatting and all around doing kid things.

It suddenly struck me of _how big Konoha really is._

In the anime, we only get to see really a tiny amount of the village size. We really only get the ninja related stuff and the main characters' perspective. We never get to really _feel_ like it's the _whole_ village. Konoha (back then) was just basically where the Konoha 9 were.

So the Hokage Tower, Academy, training field, and about 90 percent of the time, the battlefield. Nothing else really mattered.

I didn't realize until now that not every kid wants to be a ninja. Not every breathing soul in the village has to be a killer and an asset to the military.

_These kids are fucking normal._

Yes. They go to civilian school. They do normal things and worry about normal things. They probably go home every day and worry about the test next week. Or stress about a last minute project. Or about shitty friends and horrible teachers. They probably worry about lunch and get teased, and cry, and laugh and feel depressed about little things and look more down than up.

I saw a little boy walking by himself. No one bothered to come up to him and walk along side with him. He didn't look sad...no. He looked, used to it. _Used to being ignored._ His eyes didn't give away much, but there was a hidden longing.

He didn't say anything, and he didn't walk with rush. He simply looked immune and apathetic. I had sudden tears brimming on my eyes.

_He's basically me. He's so young, but he understands that it's better to be by yourself than people who don't understand._

It hit to close to home and I suddenly wished I could take it all back.

_I'm sorry for not spending on time with you._

In this world I have no one. They don't know me.

_I'm sorry for taking your kindness for granted._

I'm a nuisance. Constantly being looked down upon.

_I'm sorry for acting like I was so tough._

I'm nothing. Just a sad, lonely girl acting as if she knew everything.

_I want to go home!_

I shut my eyes closed and let the tear roll over on my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw the little boy staring at me. He didn't say anything, but his small hands gripped the backpack strap a little tighter. He looked at me but then turned away.

He walked on and when I turned around, his back was already beyond sight. The loud noises and excitement of school being over was gone.

I was just standing there looking shakingly at the school.

_Tobirama Academy. Est. 265_

I sucked in my breath and I knew what to do. It was clear now.

I couldn't live like this. I couldn't live this lie any longer.

* * *

I made it home in the dark. I don't know how I found the lovely house again, but I did. I found it with a stern looking Hinata waiting at the door along with a drowsy looking Naruto sitting at the table.

Naruto was out of his work attire and now had on a white shirt with some grey sweats. Hinata was in large tee shirt (no doubt Naruto's) and leggings. She had fuzzy slippers on and was tapping her foot impatiently when I walked in.

I didn't know what time it was, but I assume late considering Naruto was already out of work clothes and Hinata in her pajamas.

I didn't even bother to look scared or ashamed. I had a very self realizing day today. My chest sunk a little. Tonight was the night.

After 4 days living in fear and anxiety in this world, I was going to do it. If my theory was correct...I should be able to go back.

"Where were you? Do you know what time it is?" Hinata said narrowing her eyes. This seemed to snap Naruto out of his tiredness as he saw me looking sad by the doorway. Nothing really new these days…

"Mom. Dad," I began, getting there attention. My voice was blank and soft.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for always causing you trouble. I'm sorry for always making you worry…"

I wasn't apologizing to Hinata and Naruto. I was at the bottom of my heart apologizing to my parents. It was easy to be sincere since I meant every word. If my parents could somehow hear these words…

Hinata and Naruto looked uncomfortable with the sincerity and humility coming out of my mouth. They didn't like looking at their brave, feisty boy staring at them half lidded and genuine.

"I'm sorry for not being what you wanted...no. Not being what I was expected to do."

"Bolt! What are you talking about?" Hinata cried out.

I continued. "Most of all, I'm sorry for always being mean to you dad. I really do love you...and by me acting like I didn't, I felt in control. I felt like I was the one with the upper hand. But in reality, I was hiding. I was scared. And in my act, I brought many others down with me."

"They cared for someone that they really shouldn't have. Always giving me second chances...always forgiving me. I was dumb and I'm sorry."

I shocked them into silence. The tension was thick and I finally looked at Naruto. He was tired but his face was wide awake. He looked appalled. His eyes shined with confusion and I smiled a little.

I looked to Hinata, and she looked more...I don't know what it was. She just looked a mixed of surprised and not. It was as if she had been expecting this moment, but didn't actually feel like it was going to happen.

All the attention was on Naruto's reaction and my next move. I walked over to him calmly. He was still sitting down, so we were at eye level. I looked deep into his eye without fear. I don't know why I felt no fear, but the thought of never seeing him again actually made me feel something.

Like the small child I was, I held out my arms in a hugging gesture. Like how a baby demands to be picked up. Naruto swallowed and stood up. His large hand instantly found the groove of my small back and my head hit his chest with a soft _thunk_.

I closed my eyes and basked in his presence. I inhaled his scent. I enjoyed it. It made me feel regret. I didn't get to see Naruto's face as he was so tall. The height difference made me realize that I really am young and small.

Only 20. So young compared to the long, vast journey of life. I shut my eyes tighter. I wanted this to last longer.

It was different now. Before I held him out of necessity. I held him because of numbness. I held him out of irrationality. Now.

Now it's different. I'm different. At least I feel like. I feel like I changed...maybe not a whole lot, but I fucking changed a bit.

I leaned back and let go.

"Bolt. About what you just said, did you mean it?" Naruto asked.

I looked up at him and smiled. Naruto suddenly felt like he was staring at a 5 year old Boruto again.

" _Of course Dad!" A distant memory..._

"Of course." I smiled a fake smile. A gentle stretch from ear to ear.

He seemed touched. He seemed speechless. Hinata smiled with a radiant smile. Peace was finally returning the house. Her boys were finally making up.

He ruffled my long, unruly hair. I ducked down in bashfulness. I pretended it was my father's hand and not the blonde's.

"It's ok Bolt. You're forgiven. I'm just glad you've finally seen where you've been wrong. That's all I wanted…" His voice trailed off as if wanting to say more but didn't.

Hinata finally intervened. "It's late. We can talk about this more in the morning. But now it's time for all of us to go to bed." She walked over to me, and out her hand on my back.

Naruto and Hinata were behind me, and I was standing in the middle. A picture perfect family. One filled with what looked like love. But if you were to look closed into each pair of eyes, there were unspoken messages.

They lead me into my bedroom and tucked me in bed. I ignored the watchful eyes behind the corridor. They each murmured a good night as they kissed my forehead. I shut my one eye as they did so, pouting a bit. I felt the affection and honestly felt it misplaced. I wasn't being truthful.

I wasn't sorry to them. I used them as a canvas, a face to speak my thoughts that I couldn't before. It was all misplaced...but they didn't need to know that.

Heh. When Bolt gets his body back, he better be fucking grateful. I did something worth shitting bricks for. I grinned. As they closed the door and turned off the light, I didn't hear them leave.

I waited until they were completely gone. I made sure there was no way for them to hear me.

In theory, this should work. Something about equivalent exchange.

Edward help me!

But if I've learned anything in life, nothing is ever done for free. Everything has a price. And now, I'm giving up something to get in return.

Yes. I'm positive that Boruto switched with my body. That's probably why I had a detention when I came back and everyone looked at me with respect and perplexion.

I got up from my bed, my feet light as a feather as I walked over to the bathroom.

It was attached to my bedroom. A perk of being rich I supposed. I rummaged through the drawers and cabinets and tried to find the rope I had remembered was hidden away in case of emergency. Where was it?

I looked through the final cabinet, and found it stuffed in the back from my frenzy. I stretched my arm to the very back and grabbed the rope. I took the thick, bristly material and yanked it out. It was long...it was coiled and I could just eye its length.

I felt like vomiting. Was I really going to go through with this?

_It's the only way._

I thought of home with an ache. Its for them. Always for them!

I took the rope and uncoiled it with clammy hands. _Calm down. It's fine. You'll wake up and be back home..not having to worry about this mess anymore. Yeah!_

That motivated me to untangle it faster. Once it was all in the floor flat, I noticed how frayed it looked. Maybe it was used a lot for pranks? None the matter. Time to get the show on the road.

I looked up towards the ceiling and found darkness. I blinked. That's right. I needed light. But I didn't want my light to be on in case Himawari comes in and ask things...this made things harder.

I sighed. Well. No hook I would assume. Normal rooms didn't have one. I squeezed the rope making sure it was still in my hand. I realized this was only the way I could do the task without harming this body too much.

I lifted my chin and heaved the heavy rope around my neck. I grabbed the two ends and tied it behind the neck tightly. It was uncomfortably tight, but it felt sickeningly right.

My heart was beating erratically.

_Live!_ My brain screamed. I'm scared. I'm scared to do this. I don't want to. I felt tears spring up in my eyes. I didn't bother to stop them this time. I let them roll down my cheeks incessantly. I sucked in a shaky breath.

_This is it. My last painful sigh. Am I ready? Did I do anything right?_

The little boys eyes flashed. _That's right. I'm not the only one._

Sarada's enraged faced popped up. _She's always hated Bolt. If this fails, I wouldn't know what to do. I wonder. Would she feel remorse?_

Hinata, Naruto, Himawari. Bolt's only family. _I hope you can forgive me. It's time._

_Heh. If this does work, I want to say at least this. I'm glad I meet them. As messed up as it was, I'm glad. I wasn't a loser here. I wasn't a nobody. I was somebody. I was Boruto Uzumaki-Hyuuga. But I never was Boruto was I? I was big fake. A fake to the very end._

_Everything that comes up,_

I tightened the rope. My neck was hot and restricted. My heart desperately tried to make me reconsider but my sick mind loved this. Yes!

_Must come down._

I tightened it once more, and my neck pulsed. My head throbbed from the lack of oxygen. I smiled despite the pain. Only one more tug...one more tug to freedom…

_Goodbye._

* * *

I woke up. It was dark. I was floating upon an abyss of darkness and nothingness. I blinked and I felt naked. Was I? I felt coolness all over my body. I couldn't see anything. I didn't call out because that's fucking stupid. I closed my eyes and let the silence soak in. It was nice…

I opened them again and found myself staring at images...was that me? Why am I staring at my crying mom? What happened?

_She was a good girl...did her best and honest. She will be missed._

_R.I.P Elliot Dilaurate. 1995-2015_

" _Flowers of regret are stronger than flowers of gratitude."_

" _NO!" My mother wailed._

I remember that quote. I said that in a paper once..a short narrative if I remember correctly. Why am I on a gravestone though? I'm not dead! This wasn't what I wanted...my eyes flew open. I was falling.

I was falling in the nothingness. Where am I going? I want to go home!

" _Silly girl. Silly, pathetic girl!"_

"Who the fuck said that!" I cried out.

The laughter came from all directions.

" _You were never alive to begin with!"_

* * *

Bolt felt strange. His body felt weary. When he woke up, he yawned widely and stretched his arms upward without an ounce of decency. He had the strangest dream! He felt like he had lived in someone else's life...in a made up world with these strange moving boxes with wheels and shiny things…

He rubbed his neck soothingly. It felt sore for some reason. He winced as he let out a harsh cough. He looked down and saw his training clothes still on him. This confused him. He always took a shower then changed into his night clothes.

It was just basic hygiene. He shrugged and went to freshen up.

On his way to the bathroom, he saw his pranking rope on the ground tied up in a knot. Why was that there?

After a trip to the bathroom and fresh clothes, he bounced downstairs excited. He wouldn't admit it, but he really missed his family. He was going to hug the daylights out of them (and maybe his dad. MAYBE)

He ran down the stairs and was greeted with his mother's smiling face. Relieved beyond compare, he ran up to her and glomped her almost crying in relief. He had missed her so much.

She let out an oof and looked down. Bolt let go and looked at what she was making for breakfast.

Ramen.

She never makes that!

"Alright! Ramen! You're the best-ttebasa!" He didn't let the verbal tick bother him today. Mom's ramen was the _best._

Hinata raised an eyebrow but laughed sweetly.

Yes. Her baby boy was back. Normality was finally in order. As Bolt scarfed down his food to an over excited Himawari, knowing Hinata, he couldn't help but wonder.

_Who was Elliot Diluarte?_

* * *

_It was all a lie in the end. Huh. How stupid of me really to think it was real. Really, I should have known. I don't live with my parents anymore. I don't go to school with a locker and 7 periods anymore. It was all my imagination. I was stupid. I let me sadness get the best of me and let the intoxication of depression do the talking. I never thought it was that bad. Apparently it was._

_I'm glad people cried over me I guess. It pains me that only my family was there and the rest only came to show off their wealth and designer brands. Other than blood ties...no one else came._

_Shows how much people valued me._

_I can finally rest. I can finally sleep._

_Neh, what would you do Bolt?_

* * *

**Fin.**

**OH MY GOSH. THIS TURNED OUT SO LONG. THIS TOOK ME A MONTH TO WRITE! I didn't intend this to be so lengthy but I write as I go and more and more thoughts piled up. I actually was going to put more, but I figured it would be too long and repetitive.**

**The goal of this fanfiction was not for an angsty suicide at the end (if you couldn't guess. Yes, she was dead the whole time. Plot twist?) But more of the 'never asked questions'. I realized that most SI/OC show the character having a blast and doing amazing things. Sorry to break it to ya, but no one is that accepting of change. Humans don't like change and we're scared of a lot of things.**

**That was the point of this. To show the reader how a normal person would react (everyone is different but I guess the majority) and to explain some things I thought the fandom was lacking. I bet none of you really thought about the civilian school right?**

**Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! This is tremendously long and wordy, so I'm so grateful that you read this far. I am actually very nervous about posting this, but I want to to share this before it's too late...** **I personally think this was really bad...but I GOT THIS FAR.**

**Alright. This doesn't need a higher word count.**

**Bye!**


End file.
